1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to nanoscale power generation (or a nanoconverter), more particularly to nanodevice power generation from thermal energy, and still more particularly to power generation through differential thermal expansion of a polymeric matrix exerting forces on nanoscale components.
2. Description of Related Art
In a complex environment, there exists a variety of energy sources, such as mechanical energy, solar energy, and thermal energy. In additional to these “traditional” energy sources, there are other types of energy sources. For example, molecules contain chemical energy. When interacting with certain types of materials, molecules can either be decomposed (through catalytic activities) or directly interact with semiconductor surfaces through charge-transfer or dipole-interactions. Both processes provide a new mechanism to generate potentials inside materials and thus electric-current and voltage.
The treatise, Introduction to Nanotechnology, by Charles P. Poole, Jr., and Frank J. Owens, John Wiley &. Sons, 2003, states: “Nanotechnology is based on the recognition that particles less than the size of 100 nanometers (a nanometer is a billionth of a meter) impart to nanostructures built from them new properties and behavior. This happens because particles which are smaller than the characteristic lengths associated with particular phenomena often display new chemistry and physics, leading to new behavior which depends on the size. So, for example, the electronic structure, conductivity, reactivity, melting temperature, and mechanical properties have all been observed to change when particles become smaller than a critical size.”